The Beginning
by halliwell
Summary: A PG13 to be safe, for any future language. This story is about Will and Elizabeth as kids. I know this summary's really bad but I really haven't got anything flashy to say. I'm making this story up as I go. So please read and review!!!
1. Epiloque

Hope you guys can approve of this one, it's actually my first fic I've submitted onto Fanficion.net. Please give me any recommendations, or changes that I need to make. I know this chapter's real short, but it's the Epilogue so I can't add much of anything new to it.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters or mainly this first chapter, it's basically the beginning of the movie. I've only added some thoughts and lines here and there.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~Halliwell~ ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The boy was pale and damp. As she reached out to touch him, he awoke and his hand grabbed hers.  
  
"Don't worry, my name's Elizabeth Swann. What's your name?"  
  
"Will Turner"  
  
"I'm watching over you Will."  
  
And immediately he his head fell back unconscious again. Elizabeth smiled, then she saw a glimmer of gold. It was a medallion, and carved into it was a skull. She immediately thought of one thing.  
  
"You're a pirate!" She gasped. She pulled the medallion off his neck as she heard the voice of Mr. Norrington.  
  
"Has the boy said anything?" asked Norrington.  
  
"Only that his name is Will Turner" said Elizabeth as she hid the medallion behind her back.  
  
Norrington nodded hesitantly and walked away.  
  
And that was when she saw it. Like a ghost ship it was. It's black sails where just beyond the fog. It was the Black Pearl.  
  
"Bring the boy below, and see to it that he is taken care of." Elizabeth heard her father say behind her.  
  
"And Elizabeth?" She turned around as her father asked for her," Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go below as well. If the boy should wake up, and as we deal with what has happened here."  
  
Elizabeth looked at what were the burning remains of two ships, it must have been the Black Pearl she thought.  
  
"Yes father," she replied. And hurriedly walked to catch up with Will.  
  
Will was put into a spare room in the ship, very close to her own. She made sure that he was dried, given clean clothing, and a warm bed. She put some bread and water on the table next to his bed, in case he was to wake up during the night. But it wasn't until the next morning when he actually awoke. 


	2. Friends

Not bad hey? Two chapters in one day. Please review!!  
  
Halliwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or this setting.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth had come to see if he had eaten anything. When she saw that the food hadn't been touched she grew worried but replaced it with the breakfast she had brought anyway.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth nearly jumped, even if it was barely a whisper.  
  
"Will! Your awake!" she said," I've brought some breakfast for you if you want any."  
  
Will's stomach grumbled. "Yes, please," he said, "Thank you."  
  
Elizabeth brought the tray over to his bed. Will started on the eggs first. Will ate quickly but not feverishly, even if he was very hungry. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Elizabeth.  
  
After Will ate some more, Elizabeth decided to make conversation instead of watching him eat the whole time.  
  
" How did you end up in the ocean?" she asked.  
  
Will thought for a moment. " I don't remember how I ended up in the ocean but I do remember buying a passage to the Caribbean." And he started to quickly finish what was left on his plate since Elizabeth was starting to make conversation, and was obviously bored at watching him eat.  
  
"Why were you going to the Caribbean?"  
  
"Mefoth eramerch entshalor ere"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Will flushed and swallowed his mouthful of food, " My father's a merchant sailor there."  
  
" And your mother?"  
  
Will looked up at her, "She died not too long ago."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, she had asked too much. "I'm sorry"  
  
"No," said Will, "It's alright. You see, my mother raised me, and after she died I decided to go looking for my father." It was a comfort to Will to know that he can talk to someone about himself. In fact she was the only one he's ever mentioned his mother to.  
  
"How old are you Will?" asked Elizabeth. "Fourteen," he said. "Well," smiled Elizabeth, "That makes you three years older than I am." Will smiled too. "I have to be going now, father would want to know your condition. He put you under my charge you know."  
  
Will gaped at her, she was a girl, and she was three years younger than him. But then he did enjoy her company.  
  
"Well I'm glad he did," stammered Will, "Who's your father?" "Oh, well he's going to be the new governor of Port Royal," said Elizabeth, and she left the room.  
  
Will felt himself go red, it's one thing for me to be under her charge, but it's another for her to be the governor daughter. He should be calling Elizabeth Miss Swann not Elizabeth.  
  
Four the next four days, Will and Elizabeth became rather fond of each other. At first they were having a really great time playing hide-and-go- seek on deck. Elizabeth was happy that she had a friend her age on board to talk and play with. Until Mr. Norrington said it was uncivilized to for a young lady like Elizabeth to be running around on deck. So instead they talked. Mostly telling each other of stories they've heard, Will telling of his home back in England, and Elizabeth telling almost all the pirate stories she knew of. Will thought it was strange for a governor's daughter to have such an interest in pirates. But he never asked her about it. And seeing that Will did fancy pirates very much, she decided not to tell him her dreams of becoming one. 


	3. Welcome and Picnic

Ok, Please review, if it's good or bad:  
  
Halliwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the morning of the fifth day, they were able to see Port Royal. Governor Swann came to Elizabeth dressed in his best suit.  
  
"I wanted to give this to you earlier Elizabeth, but I wanted to surprise you. We'll be docking soon, and we will be greeted by the people of the port. This is a dress that I've gotten for you, and I hope you will wear it for the arriving ceremony"  
  
It was a beautiful green dress, patterned with designs of a lighter shade of green.  
  
"And young Mr. Turner," her father continued.  
  
"Yes sir" replied Will.  
  
"I have a decent suit made for you," said the Governor, "I hope you'll find it very suitable"  
  
(Just to make it easier, the suit is just like the one Will wears at the end of the movie, except smaller in size of course.)  
  
Elizabeth and Will went to their rooms and dressed. A sailor was packing all of Elizabeth's belongings in trunks, "That will be all thank you," said Elizabeth.  
  
The sailor left and Elizabeth reached for her dresser, and found the medallion that belonged to Will. She thought for a moment, and decided to not give it to Will, if anyone should find that he has this, then he would be hanged for sure. She placed it inside one of her pirate books and put it the trunk with all the rest of her books.  
  
Will had quickly taken a bath and figured out how to put on the suit and his hat. He though he had done quiet well. Then he went into the hall to wait for Elizabeth.  
  
A sailor was dressing and brushing Elizabeth's golden hair in her room, she had called him in after she, with great difficulty put on her dress. It was very inconvenient for her to be the only female on board, the corsets and fancy dresses she wore were almost impossible to put on by herself. After the sailor had placed her bonnet on she quickly went to go see if Will was ready.  
  
"You look very nice Miss Swann," said Will as she came out.  
  
"And you look very nice yourself Will," said Elizabeth, "Why do you insist on calling me Miss Swann now?"  
  
"It is only proper to," sighed Will, he was relieved that he had put the suit on right. And he didn't notice Elizabeth frown as she walked on deck. Will happily followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elizabeth couldn't resist, a sailor named Henry was carrying what look like four long poles for a tent and Mr. Norrington was walking up along side him.  
  
"Henry!" shouted Elizabeth.  
  
Henry quickly turned around swinging the poles that he was carrying, and hit Norrington from behind knocking him head over heals onto his stomach. Everyone stopped to look. Elizabeth was stunned at the perfection.  
  
Norrington quickly got up and gained his composure. Then he looked around then to Henry.  
  
"Idiot!" he's shouted, "Will you watch where you're swaying that thing." Swinging his arms around while saying it. Then he regained his composure, again and walked away in the most dignified way possible.  
  
"Yes, Miss Swann?" Henry grinned.  
  
"I don't believe I called for you Henry," and she grinned mischievously. Henry chuckled to himself and went about his business.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Will. "Sorry, pardon me Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
As the ship docked Elizabeth walked along side her father closely followed by Will.  
  
"You look lovely Elizabeth, and you look quiet nice yourself Will," said the Governor.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Will.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new Governor of Port Royal."  
  
The people clapped and smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you," said Governor Swann.  
  
"As you can see, a crowd has gathered to meet you," the man said, " I am Commodore Channing and it's a pleasure to have you here sir."  
  
"Ah Commodore Channing, this is my daughter Elizabeth and this is Officer Norrington," said the Governor.  
  
"A pleasure," said Norrington.  
  
"Thank you all for gathering here today," said Governor Swann, " I hope that I will make a good difference as your new governor. And I hope you are all happy to see me."  
  
"Governer Swann, this is Officer Ward, and I'd like you to meet..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please, enjoy yourselves!" said the Governor, as the picnic started.  
  
Elizabeth sat with Will at their own rather large table as her father sat with the officers and discussed matters of Port Royal.  
  
"Miss Swann?" it was Commodore Channing, " This is my daughter Isabel,"  
  
A girl with satin black hair with a very sophisticated look on her face smiled and curtsied.  
  
"I believe she is around your age, and Officer Madison's son, Charles,"  
  
A blonde boy who was younger than Elizabeth.  
  
"And this is my niece, Mary."  
  
A curly haired brunette.  
  
Elizabeth stood up along with Will, "I'm Elizabeth Swann, and this is my friend Will Turner."  
  
"Well I hope you all find good company with each other," smiled the Commodore.  
  
Elizabeth and Will both smiled. They all sat down, as a servant brought over a tray of sandwiches.  
  
"Who's your father Will?" asked Isabel.  
  
"He's a merchant sailor, I was named after him."  
  
"Where's he now?" asked Mary.  
  
"I don't know," stammered Will, and he looked down at his sandwich.  
  
Elizabeth was thinking of a way of changing the subject. Elizabeth eyed two boys and a girl that were sitting on a blanket on the floor, the girl looked rich, she probably has a merchant father thought Elizabeth, and the two boys looked middle class.  
  
"You don't know?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Who are they?" Elizabeth looked over at the three kids.  
  
"I don't know," said Isabel. Charles snorted, and Isabel glared at him. Elizabeth flushed, she didn't mean to embarrass Isabel.  
  
"Perhaps we should invite them to sit with us," suggested Elizabeth. The three of them were silent.  
  
"I'll be happy to go with you," said Will said. He walked with Elizabeth over to them.  
  
They turned around curiously at Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to join us," asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Okay," said one of the boys.  
  
"This is Will Turner, and I'm Elizabeth Swann." Said Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm Ben, this is John, and this is Ann," said the boy.  
  
Isabel, and Charles were silent as the returned with new company. Mary sat up and smiled, and introduced everyone.  
  
Soon they became really great friends. Isabel was reluctant at first but she found that Ben was really quiet the comedian, and was soon laughing with everyone.  
  
  
  
There, another chapter done! I know it's very cheesy in the end but I had to find some way to introduce everyone.  
  
REVIEWS! PLEASE!! 


	4. Apprenticeship and Fishing Invitation

Authors Note: I've edited a few errors in chapter 3. And I'm cutting back on the fragments, thank you mooranda! Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, or Norrington.  
  
"I've arranged an apprenticeship for you," Governor Swann said to Will.  
  
"For whom sir?" asked Will.  
  
"For Mr. Brown, he is a very skilled blacksmith. But I'm afraid his old age is catching up with him. He is a kind man, and he is in need of an apprentice," said Governor Swann, "He is the most suitable one for someone like you Will. I remember you telling me you have an interest in sword making?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well Mr. Brown was known for his swords (though he seems to not be in very good business these days), and he was delighted to hear that he will be receiving an apprentice."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Will, "When will I be leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow," said Governor Swann, "And here's a little something from me, I hope it will help you."  
  
He handed Will an envelope, "This is too much sir," said Will as he saw the money inside it, "You shouldn't be giving me this."  
  
"No really, I should give it to you," said the Governor, "It will be hard work as a blacksmith's apprentice. Now run along."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Will walked into Elizabeth's room while she was unpacking some of her belongings.  
  
"Did you hear that Miss Swann?" said Will excitedly, "I'm going to be a swordsman!"  
  
"You mean a mean a blacksmith Will," added Elizabeth.  
  
"That's even better," exclaimed Will, "A swordsman who makes his own swords!"  
  
"And a swordsman who makes his own swords who will not have time for Elizabeth Swann," she added.  
  
Will frowned, "I'll always have time for you, I'll have all the time in the world."  
  
(Say it with me! Awwwwwwwwwwwww!)  
  
Elizabeth smiled and blushed, "I know Will. It's just that, would you reconsider."  
  
"You know I won't spend the rest of my life being a shoe cleaner or a butler Miss Swann," said Will, "Even if it is in the Governor's Mansion."  
  
"I know, but I'll miss you Will, you're the best friend I ever had," said Elizabeth.  
  
"You won't be missing me if I should visit everyday," added Will.  
  
"Do you promise?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I do."  
  
*tap, tap* Elizabeth and Will looked to the window.  
  
"What's that?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Will walked over to the window and opened it as Elizabeth closely followed. As Will and Elizabeth looked down, they saw a tall boy with long brown hair and a boy with long blonde hair, Ben and John.  
  
"Well, we certainly hope we weren't disturbing anything!" exclaimed Ben.  
  
Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson. Will caught her eye and waved the thought away.  
  
"Well you weren't. What do you want?" yelled Will.  
  
"We're going fishing at the port, and Ann's meeting us there. Want to come with?" asked John.  
  
"We'll meet you down at the front gate," exclaimed Elizabeth. And quickly ran to her door.  
  
"Miss Swann, are you sure it's alright."  
  
"Come on Will, it will be fun!" Elizabeth interrupted. And Will followed her down the stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth? Where are you going?" asked her father.  
  
"To the port," she replied, " To go fishing."  
  
Her father gave her a curious look.  
  
"Oh don't worry father, there's going to be a bunch of naval officers at the port," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh very well. Wait! Ethan?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will confused.  
  
"Bring two fishing poles please and some bait."  
  
"Yes sir" said Ethan (the new butler).  
  
"Oh! Right I nearly forgot!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She grabbed the fishing gear and sprinted out the door along with Will.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Ben.  
  
"We had to get past my father and get fishing poles," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"Right," said Ben in an I-knew-that tone.  
  
Okay, another chapter, this isn't considered a cliff- hanger is it? I mean fishing can't be all that exciting.  
  
Halliwell 


	5. Siting of a Pirate Ship

Thanks for reviewing guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Norrington, or the Pirate Song.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went to the dock that went furthest into the ocean. There Will, Elizabeth, Ben, and John met Ann.  
  
"I brought us lunch," said Ann, "I thought it would be nice for us to have a picnic."  
  
Ben peeked into the basket that Ann had brought.  
  
"Hear! Hear!" exclaimed Ben.  
  
"Help me set up, will you?" Ann ordered everyone, as they scrambled to setup.  
  
"Mary couldn't come today, she says she's off to finishing school with Isabel. But she'll be out of school in two days," said Ann.  
  
"It must be horrible going to finishing school," said Elizabeth.  
  
"I agree," replied Ann. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever had to go through."  
  
"Me too," said Elizabeth, "I'm glad father only sent me for one year."  
  
"We're one of the luckier one's," said Ann, "I only went for one year too."  
  
"How many years have Mary and Isabel gone for?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I think this is they're fourth year," shuddered Ann, "I must be a miracle for Ann to be as bright and chipper as she is."  
  
"When you two have stopped chatting." exclaimed Ben, "We're ready to eat."  
  
They had homemade muffins, bread, chicken, apples, and pears. Then John started to hook his fishing pole, followed by Ben.  
  
"Let's hope we're lucky and catch us a big one for supper," said John as he baited his fishing pole.  
  
"Me too, I'll- Hey John! What do you reckon that is?" exclaimed Ben. He squinted his eyes and covered the sun with his eye's gazing at the horizon.  
  
"Look's like a cloud," answered John. "Don't be silly," Ann protested, "It's clearly a bird."  
  
"If that's a bird," said Will, "Then I'm a sea turtle."  
  
"Well it can't be a bird, unless it's one with a huge stomach lying on its back floating on water," said Elizabeth.  
  
"So your saying it's a giant sea turtle?" asked John looking back at the others as though ready for a heated debate.  
  
"It's a cloud."  
  
"It's a bird!"  
  
"It's a sea turtle."  
  
"It's a pirate ship," whispered Ben. They all stared Ben who was still gazing, then looked at the pirate ship.  
  
"We must inform the Commodore!" Will protested, by saying that it looked like he had burst everyone's bubble.  
  
"Are you mad!" said Elizabeth.  
  
"That may very well be one of the last pirate ships in the Caribbean!" added Ben  
  
"And it doesn't very well look like it's coming towards us!" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Now that one your wrong about. It very well is coming toward us," said Ben.  
  
Everyone was quiet as they looked at the pirate ship.  
  
"I'll go inform the Commodore," said Will, "Don't leave this dock without me, Miss Swann, or your father will have my neck." With that he trotted toward the mainland heading for the main docks.  
  
"Blimey," said Ben still looking at the pirate ship, " I'd like to be pirate."  
  
"Why am I not surprised," said Ann, "Don't you go running off to be a pirate Ben. They're black hearted, the whole lot of them."  
  
"Well I think they're fascinating," exclaimed Elizabeth.  
  
Ben blinked, "You? Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter fancy pirates?"  
  
"What?" defended Elizabeth. "Never said I didn't admire you for that, mate" said Ben.  
  
"Tell us more about who you admire Ben," said Ann.  
  
Ben blushed, "Like who?" trying to say it as if it was casual conversation.  
  
"Like a certain Miss Channing," John simply added as he threw his line out into the water.  
  
"I don't...I never even.when did.how can.no," stammered Ben.  
  
Elizabeth choked back a laugh, apparently so did Ann and John. Ann stuffed a muffin in her mouth and turned the other way while chewing. John made weird gulping noises. Ben stared at him.  
  
"*Cough* Umm.it's a new technique I came up with. to.uh.attract the fish," explained John.  
  
Elizabeth burst and laughed heartily. Then Ann spat out half her muffin while laughing and John chuckled.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Ben as he walked off the dock with his fishing pole and onto the rocks.  
  
"Been talking about her all morning," John said to Elizabeth.  
  
"Just because she laughed at his chicken joke at the picnic, and no one else did," added Ann.  
  
"But they would make such and odd couple, Isabel all proper and powdered, and there's Ben rough, outgoing, and wanting to be a pirate," said Elizabeth, " Not to mention the class difference."  
  
"Oy! Ben!" yelled John as he placed another fish into his basket.  
  
"Ahoy! Who goes there?" yelled Ben  
  
"It is I! The dreaded Pirate John!"  
  
"And what will Pirate John be wanting?"  
  
"To go home me matey! What say you?!"  
  
"I say Aye! What say you lot?!"  
  
"AYE!" screamed the three of them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, another chapter. Sorry for not reviewing for such a long time. But I have a really good idea of what my story is going to be about. So have no fear, the chapters wont take so long anymore.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
HaLlIwElL 


End file.
